The Assassin of Chaos
by Artemis Queen of the Night
Summary: Percy is betrayed by Annabeth when he catches her cheating on him with his half-brother, Jacob. Angry, Percy runs away from Camp. Only to join Lord Chaos. Percy joins Chaos and becomes an cold-hearted assassin whose heart can only be melted by his new love, Iria. What will happen when he has to help the Olympians and the demigods fight all the enemies Olympus has faced?
1. Betrayal

*Disclaimer: As much as I want to own the PJTO series, I don't. Sad, but true.

Warnings: There is cursing.

Chapter 1: Betrayal

(Percy's POV)

I had just returned from another quest when I saw all the campers gathered at the amphitheater with the gods, except some. Artemis, Hestia, Aphrodite, Athena, Hera, Demeter, Hades, Persephone, Apollo, Hermes, Chiron, Thalia, and Nico were all glaring daggers at the campers and the other gods when I reached them. "What's going on?" I asked Thalia and Nico. Nico looked at me sadly before shaking his head before walking over to Hades and Persephone, who both laid a hand on each of his shoulders. I smiled at the sight - after the war with Kronos, Hades and Persephone had became better parents and were more accepting now. Then, my smile faded when I heard my father's voice say "I am so proud of you, Jacob. You are my favorite son." Anger flooded through me as I pushed my way through the crowd of campers and some of the gods just to see Annabeth and Jacob kiss passionately as the campers cheered and congratulated them on becoming a couple. My eyes widened before narrowing into slits as I hissed coldly "What is the meaning of this?" As soon as I hissed those words, all the campers became quiet and all their heads turned around to stare at me. Annabeth and Jacob broke up their kiss to stare at me before snapping out of it. "Percy, it was an accident! I swear!" Annabeth shouted out as my idiot half-brother stood there and smirked. "Look, it's my no good half-brother, Percy! Back again?" Jacob sneered at me. I stared at him coldly and he shivered my icy gaze and gulped nervously as I coldly stated "I do not have any siblings with your name. The only sibling I have is a Cyclops named Tyson. Speak to me like that again and you will wish for death by my hand." Then, I turned my icy gaze onto Annabeth, who trembled from the ferocity of my gaze. "As for you, daughter of Athena, I cut all my ties with you. You are no longer someone of importance to me." Finally, I turned my icy gaze to my dad before in the same icy voice, state "I do not have a father. I only have my mother." When I finished, I turned around and walked through the crowd to get to the Poseidon cabin, where I packed my stuff, grabbed a few weapons, a shield, a bunch of drachma, and about $5000. Then, without looking back, I left camp. 'They will pay dearly for what they did.' I vowed to myself as I walked away from Camp Half-Blood.

(Thalia's POV)

After Percy said what he had to say to Poseidon, the goddesses, gods, Nico, and I stalked up to Annabeth and Jacob. Once we reached them, I slapped Annabeth roughly across the face and kneed Jacob very hard in the balls. "You deserve worse than a slap, bitch." I hissed before stalking away. Behind me, I could hear the goddesses, gods, and Nico yell angrily at them. I walked back to my tent and packed my stuff as the rest of the Hunters and Lady Artemis came back. "We leave." said Lady Artemis as she walked to her tent. The rest of the Hunters went to their tents and packed their stuff up. Then after dinner, we left Camp Half-Blood with me cursing Annabeth and Jacob out.

(Nico's POV)

"HOW COULD SHE DO THAT TO PERCY?! AFTER ALL HE DID FOR US?!" I screamed as I paced around the throne room in Dad's castle in the Underworld. My stepmom smiled sadly at me before pulling me into a hug. "She's a heartless bitch who deserves to be punished by the Furies." Persephone murmured before releasing me. Placing her hands on my shoulder, she looked at me sadly and apologized "I am so sorry for being such a cruel step mother when you first came here." I smiled at her and said "I've already forgiven you, Mom." Persephone smiled at me before pulling me into another hug. After our hug, she left me alone in the throne room with Dad to tend to her garden. I heard Dad sigh and I looked over to him curiously. "That no-good daughter of Athena and that idiotic bastard asshole child of my brother's will be punished dearly for what they did to Percy." Dad growled, angrily. "You will get the chance to kill them, but just not now, Dad." I said as my anger bubbled inside me. Dad looked at me and his face softened before he smiled and said "You are right, Nico." Then, he stood up and left me alone in the throne room after he told me that he was going to take some of his anger out on some of the souls in Tartarus. I glared at the ground beneath my feet before letting out a shriek of rage and storming to my room. Annabeth Chase will be tortured long and painfully by my hand, physically and mentally.

(Athena's POV)

Annabeth Chase is no daughter of mine. She is the daughter of a slut. I glared at her harshly and she flinched back from my gaze. "You are no daughter of mine. I, Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy, hereby disown you as my child." I declared, loudly and strongly. All of my children from their cabin nodded their heads in approval of what I did and so did Artemis's Hunters as they all glared at Jacob and Annabeth. Then, with my head held high, I spun around and flashed back to my palace on Olympus.

( 5 month later )

(Percy's POV)

It has been 5 months since I left Camp Half-Blood after the betrayal of my father and Annabeth. For 5 months, I have been rescuing demigods all over America and helping them get to the Camp or the Hunters of Artemis. Only Nico, Thalia, Artemis, Athena, Hades, Hermes, Chiron, and a few other gods and goddesses knew that I was alive and I made them promise me to not tell the others that I was alive. Nico stayed at the Camp sometimes and updated me on how everything was going and he usually makes my days better when he tells me how the other campers shun my half-brother and Annabeth. Sometimes, Nico and Thalia would run into me and we would spend a day together. Thankfully, I haven't run into any monsters. I don't know why, but I could care less about it. Currently, I was walking along the Miami beach coastline when a pale-skinned man wearing a black suit appeared right in front of me. Immediately, I pulled Riptide and uncapped it. The man laughed and said "Do not worry, young Perseus. I am not here to fight you. I am here to offer you a proposition." I looked at him warily before asking "Who are you and what is your proposition?" The man smiled reassuringly and answered "I am Chaos, the Lord of Creation, and also your great-great-grandfather, Perseus Jackson. My proposition is that you become the Commander or Leader of my Army." I stared at him in shock before bowing to him and rising back up when he waved my bow away. "No need to bow to me, great-great-grandchild of mine. Do you accept my proposition?" he asked. I thought about it before nodding. Lord Chaos grinned and then with a snap of his fingers, we were transported to a extra-large palace that was connected to several other extra-large palaces. "You will live in my castle with me and the other Lieutenants from the other worlds as well as my personal assassin, Iria." Lord Chaos said as he took me on a tour of the castle.

The tour ended when he took me to my room and left me alone. When I entered the room, the room glowed for a second and the walls were painted a beautiful blue color. I walked around the room and was startled when I opened the dresser and closet to see them full of clothes. "The rooms are all enchanted to be of our liking." I heard a feminine voice say behind me. I whirled around with Riptide uncapped to see a beautiful girl standing in the doorway. The girl had waist-length gorgeous raven black hair, sparkling deep blue eyes, rosy red lips, and a heart-shaped face and was also wearing a leather suit that started from the bottom half of her neck to her feet that were in heels that seemed to be attached to her suit. The girl smiled and walked over to me before introducing herself. "I am Iria, personal assassin of Lord Chaos, and Lieutenant of the Army." the girl said. "I am Perseus Jackson, ex-son of Poseidon, Lord of the Seas, great-great-grandchild of Lord Chaos, and Commander of the Army." I introduced myself to Iria. What I didn't know was that Iria was going to be my soul-mate and I was going to be the second most powerful person in the entire Universe.


	2. 500 Years Later

*Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the series, not me.

Warnings: There is cursing.

Chapter 2: 500 Years Later

(Percy's POV)

It has been 500 years since I ran away from Camp Half-Blood and my past life, 489 years since I became the boyfriend/soul mate of Iria, 499 years since I became the adopted son/Heir of Chaos, 498 years since I became the most feared person throughout the entire Universe, 500 years since I became the Commander of my adopted father's army, 500 years since I was given a part of all my father's powers, and 500 years since I became Soul, the most feared assassin in the Universe. I still kept in touch with Nico, Thalia, and some of the other gods, but I refused to talk to my ex-father and some other people. Currently, the love of my life and I were finishing an assignment to kill a powerful slave trader by the name of Varg Trasda on one of the many planets in one of the galaxies that was in the farthest reaches of the Universe. The scumbag had so many bruises on his face and body from me when he called my girlfriend a bitch and my girlfriend stopped me from doing worse damage by throwing a silver knife into the asshole's heart, effectively killing him. Then, she had turned my head to face her before she kissed me gently on the lips and effectively destroying all my anger at the scumbag. After our kiss, we went back to our personal ship that would take us back to my father's castle.

During our trip back, Iria and I cuddled, kissed, and watched movies in the bedroom on the ship. Yeah, our personal ship is basically a palace inside but a way of transportation outside. Inside the ship, there are passageways that lead to a pool, an exotic garden, a extra-large bathroom, and etc... Intricate architecture, paintings, and sculptures created by my very talented girlfriend filled spaces in the ship. I was watching "Nightmare on Elm Street" with Iria when the ship's voice command stated "Master Soul and Mistress Iria, we have arrived back at Lord Chaos's palace." "Thanks, Jack." Iria said as she reluctantly got up from where she was cuddling into my side on our bed. I groaned before getting up and following her to get off the ship. As soon as we were off the ship, the ship flew over to another palace and was admitted entrance to the hangar. I wrapped an arm around Iria's tiny waist as walked into my father's castle, where we were greeted by the other Lieutenants of the other planets and my father himself. "Welcome back, love birds!" Jasha , the Lieutenant from Asara, shouted when he saw us. Immediately, the soldiers in the room bowed down to me before going back to whatever it was they were doing and the other Lieutenants greeted us with either a clap on the back or a hug. "Welcome back home, you two." my father greeted, smiling. "Thanks, dad." I said, grinning back at him. Iria smiled politely and nodded her thanks back at him. Then, my dad left us alone with the other Lieutenants. "So, how was your mission?" Litare, the Lieutenant of Mafas, asked us. "It was so boring, dearest best friend of mine." Iria exclaimed, dramatically as she hugged her best friend. This is what I love best about Iria - she can be mature when she needs to be, but when she doesn't, she's a complete child. Just then, we all heard a loud screech of "GIMME BACK MY COOKIE, YOU THIEF!" We all turned around to see a teenage boy with black hair, blue eyes, wearing a black V-neck shirt, and black jeans running away from a blonde-haired girl with red eyes, wearing a white t-shirt, and white miniskirt, holding a frying pan in one hand. "Looks like Jessica and Mike are still doing it." Jasha said, amusement in his eyes as we watched Jessica chase Mike all over the room.

"How long have they been doing this?" I asked, never taking my eyes off of the two crazy Generals of Earth. "They've been at it for 5 hours." Litare answered. "Wow, the two are completely insane." Iria said as Jessica whacked Mike repeatedly on the head with her frying pan. "And all because of a chocolate-chip cookie." Litare deadpanned. We all looked at one another before bursting into laughter. Jessica and Mike seemed to notice us at this point because I found myself in a painfully tight hug from Jessica. Jessica is a daughter of Apollo, but she never made it to the Camp. She was being chased by a pack of Cyclops and she was about to die when my father had appeared, killed the monsters, and offered her a place in his ranks. Of course, she accepted and now, here she was. Mike is a child of Hades and like Jessica, he was chased by a Hydra when my father appeared. After I was released from my painful hug, we all went to the Game Room in the castle and there we stayed for the rest of the day before we left to go to sleep. Iria and I went back to my room instead of going separate ways. She had moved into my room 2 weeks after we started going out, but I didn't care. My father was reluctant at first, but he gave in after he told me "I may be old, but I do not expect grandchildren yet from you." Iria and I had turned so red, it was a wonder we didn't explode, but in the end, we were together.

"I'm so tired." I said as I flopped down onto my bed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Iria smile mischievously and before I could do anything, she pushed me off the bed. "Ow! What was that for?" I groaned as I landed on my butt on the floor. My girlfriend merely smiled innocently at me as she gathered some clothes from her closet before running away to one of the deluxe bathrooms in my room. After she left the room, I chuckled a bit before getting up and going to my closet and getting a pair of briefs before going to the second deluxe bathroom in my room. I placed my briefs on a rack before I took my shower.

After my shower, I dried myself off before dressing and leaving my bathroom. I re-entered my bedroom to see the most beautiful sight ever - my girlfriend sleeping in one of my t-shirts that was too big for her. I smiled before climbing into bed and joining her in sleeping. As soon as I was in bed, my girlfriend somehow managed to sense me and curled up against my side. I shook my head before wrapping an arm around her and going to sleep myself.

(Annabeth's POV) (A/N: I'm sorry, but I hate her even though I made her they way she is in my story. Is that possible? Oh well.)

It has been 500 years since Percy ran away from the Camp, 500 years since my mother disowned me, 500 years since Jacob and I were turned immortal along with the other heroes of the Second Titan War, and for 500 years, Jacob and I have been shunned by the other campers, Nico, Thalia, Chiron, and most of the gods. Every time I went near Nico, Thalia, or Chiron, they immediately walked away from me. To be honest, it hurt. **Badly.** I didn't regret cheating on Percy at first since Jacob was so much cuter and hotter than Percy, but then I caught Jacob kissing a mortal girl and I crumbled. I felt the pain that Percy must've felt when he saw me kiss Jacob and since then, I have regretted my decision. I cursed myself for doing such a stupid thing that cost me my mother, friends, siblings, and the gods' favor. Ever since Percy ran away, the gods came to visit their children more. Hermes, most of the time, would take all his kids with him on some deliveries that would take days, Demeter would take her kids all over the world and let them help her, Nico spent half the year at Camp to train before going back to the Underworld when Persephone or Hades would come to pick him up, Artemis and her Hunters stopped by more often and they became less cold-hearted at the boys, Zeus visited Thalia whenever he got the chance and Hera became nicer to her, Dionysus spent more time with his children at Camp, Aphrodite and Hephaestus, would sometimes, stay with their kids in their cabin, Ares stayed at the Camp full-time and helped train his kids, Apollo would stay for the day at Camp after his run to bring light, Poseidon visited Jacob once in a while to see how he was doing, Hestia stopped by a couple of times to see how the Campers were doing, but my ex-mom was the worst - every time she came, she would glance at me coldly whenever I looked at her before smiling and spending time with the rest of my ex-siblings. Right now, I was sitting on the beach, regretting what I did when I felt a presence behind me. I looked behind me to see my ex-mother. I quickly got up and bowed. "Lady Athena." I murmured before standing back up. "Now, you regret what you did?" she asked me, her voice flat and icy. I looked up at her before answering with a "Yes, milady." Lady Athena merely scoffed before flashing away. 'What have I done? Why was I so stupid?' I thought to myself as I collapsed into tears on the beach. But little did I know, I would be seeing Percy soon.

Here's a list of the Lieutenants and Generals since I don't feel like explaining them throughout the entire story (Yeah I'm lazy, deal with it). Each Lieutenant and General are in charge of that planet's Division of Lord Chaos's Army. And there's gonna be like 4-10 or so Divisions from 5 galaxies, so that would make it like 50 or something Divisions with 8 million soldiers each. Okay, I'm horrible at math. Somebody do it for me. Whoever does it gets virtual food or cookies if I have any...

Galaxy 1:

Asara - Jasha (Lieutenant), Aaras (General#1), and Karea (General#2)

Mafas - Litare (Lieutenant), Tradsel (General#1), and Miadsdl (General#2)

Earth - Percy (Soul; Lieutenant and Commander), Jessica (General#1), Mike (General#2)

Rastlsa - Jacas (Lieutenant), Mira (General#1), Nudsa (General#2)

Mardfs - Bjuar (Lieutenant), Kirds (General#1), and Jyrs (General#2)

Yurast - Dreas (Lieutenant), Grehes (General#1) and Brasf (General#2)

Burteras - Traucs (Lieutenant), Njid (General#1), and Bytras (General#2)

Jtsd - Vys (Lieutenant), Sarsa (General#1), and Vsda (General#2)

Yeah, I got tired typing, so I'll type up the Divisions of Galaxy 2 next time. Till next time, bye bye! Please review!


	3. A New Threat Arises

*Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Yeah, I don't feel like typing the other Galaxies now. So, oh well.

Warnings: There is cursing.

Chapter 3: A New Threat Arises

(Percy's POV)

Iria and I woke up the next morning at 9 and greeted each other with our usual morning kiss on the lips. I was the first to break off the kiss, but before I could kiss my girlfriend again, my father sent me a message through his telepathy. 'I am terribly sorry to bother you after your mission, my son, but there is an very urgent matter that needs to be attended to. Come over to my office with Iria when you are finished freshing up.' my dad said in my head. 'What is wrong, father?' I asked, praying it wasn't that had to do with Iria. 'You will see.' was all my dad said before he disconnected our telepathy link. I blinked a couple of times and I saw Iria looking at me with curiosity shining in her deep blue eyes. "My dad has something to talk to us about." I answered her unspoken question. Her face fell and she pouted cutely at the thought of having to go on another mission after we just got back from one. I laughed gently before kissing her on the lips, then before I knew it, she had broke off the kiss and dashed to bathroom to get ready. I wondered about what it was that my dad wanted to talk to me and Iria about as I got dressed in my usual clothing of a black tight-fitting shirt, black pants, black cloak with a hood that is spelled to never reveal my face unless I will it to, and black boots after showering, brushing my teeth, and washing my face. When I was done, I turned around to see Iria in her usual attire of her black leather bodysuit with attached heels, a face mask that covered from the bridge of her nose to her mouth, the gold with sapphire and emerald pair of long and dangling earrings that I had gotten her for our first anniversary, and a very, very, very long red ribbon tied around her neck like a bow that faced the right side. "Shall we go?" I asked as I offered her my hand. Iria simply smiled, took my hand, and together, we walked to my dad's office.

Once we arrived, I knocked twice and then my dad allowed us to enter. "What's going on, Dad?" I asked when I saw him frowning. "My daughter, Gaia, is awakening again, but this time she is joining forces with all the Titans. As much as I dislike how the Olympians are ruling, they are doing a better job than the Titans. I fear the Olympians will lose the war and Earth will, once again, be ruled by the Titans." Dad answered, his frown deepening. "Let me guess, you want me and Iria to help them?" I asked, knowing his answer. Dad nodded and spoke "Not just you two, though. I will be sending Earth's Division of the Army with you." I nodded before we left, then I felt Iria's presence in my mind. 'Are you alright?' Iria asked, her worry and concern evident in her voice. 'I'll be fine, sweetheart. Besides, I can't wait to see my friends again and then make that asshole's life a living hell!' I answered, cheerfully. "Just remember, the _bitch_is mine." Iria said, out loud before kissing me. Then too soon, we broke it off. Iria kissed me on the cheek before running back to our room to pack extra clothes while I went to go prepare Earth's Division of the Army. However, I didn't need to - everybody was already prepared and were loading the weapons onto the larger war ships we had. "Commander! We will be fully ready in about a couple of moments." General Jessica stated when she saw me. I nodded and went back to my dad's office when he called me.

When I got there, Dad and Iria were discussing war strategies. "You called me, dad?" I asked as I stepped inside the room. "Yes. I need to tell the Olympians about our helping them and I want you two to come with me." Dad answered. Iria and I exchanged a look that said _**'This is not going to end**_** well.'** But, we nodded and then Dad opened a portal and went in with Iria following me and me being the last one after a I put my hood up. When I stepped out of the portal, I saw the Olympians kneeling with Chiron and the campers before Dad and Zeus asking Dad why we were here. "I have decided to help you Olympians by sending my two personal assassins and 8 million of my soldiers, who are all part of the Earth Division of my Army." Dad answered. "We don't need your help, you fool! I will save us all! Take your help away from here!" the idiotic half-brother of mine yelled out as he stood up from his bow. Before anyone could do anything, Iria had him pinned against the wall by his shirt with 4 silver knifes. I shook my head as Dad snarled "No wonder Perseus ran away. Even I would rather die than have you as a sibling." As Dad spoke, Iria moved closer to me and connected us together in a telepathy link. 'You werent kidding when you said he had a big ego.' Iria said, wryly. 'And it looks like it's grown bigger.' I remarked when Jacob began to scream obscenities at Dad to release him. 'Well, it looks like we will have to take care of that, won't we?' Iria asked me, slyly. "Release the ignorant fool, son." Dad said, calmly, but I knew he was going to explode. I trudged over to the idiot and plucked the knives out of his shirt before walking away.

As I walked, I felt a presence behind me. Apparently, Iria noticed too because her eyes turned from her usual deep blue to a shocking hot pink and the presence revealed themself to be no one other than the bitch as she screamed in pain. I made my way back to my girlfriend and cooed comforting words in her ear before convincing her to let the bitch go. You seem my girlfriend has the ability to send physical and mental pain to anyone with just one look. When her eyes are blood red, someone's gonna be in a lot of physical pain. When her eyes are a shocking hot pink, someone's gonna be in a lot of mental pain. When her eyes are half black and half red, someones gonna die. Thankfully, I have never been on the receiving end of one of those looks. Iria, reluctantly, released her and pressed herself up against my side as I wrapped an possessive arm around her waist. "My son, Soul, is one of my assassins and my other assassin is his girlfriend, Iria." Dad introduced us to the Olympians before turning to us then leaving us alone. With the Olympians. And the bitch. And the bastard. Is Dad giving me permission to kill the bitch and bastard already? 'NO KILLING ANYONE UNTIL AFTER THE WAR.' Dad shouted at me when he connected our telepathy link. 'Ok, ok, it was just a question!' I shouted back before shutting down the link.

"Well, are you going to reveal yourselves?" Zeus asked, rather nervously. Iria and I looked at each other before looking back at them and shaking our heads. "I DEMAND THAT YOU SHOW YOURSELVES TO US NOW!" Jacob yelled at us. Okay, no one yells at Iria. Not even my father. Why? She kills you, that's why. Iria's right eye twitched and before I could stop her, her eyes turned half black and half red as she tortured Jacob relentlessly. I let her continue for a few moments before turning her head to face me. Then, after some convincing on my part, Iria released him from his torture. As soon as she stopped, Dad flashed into the room. "Did I mention the two of them and some of my soldiers have very bad grudges against some of you? No? Oh well, you know now. By the way, my soldiers will be here by 1." was all he said before he flashed away. The campers, Chiron, and Olympians gulped nervously when they saw me grin wickedly.

(Iria's POV)

I was having so much fun torturing my boyfriend's ex-half brother, but I stopped when Percy convinced me. Just as I stopped, Lord Chaos flashed back into the room and warned the Olympians about the grudge that Soul, some of the soldiers in the Earth Division, and I held against them. Then, he flashed away. Out of the corner of my left eye, I could see my handsome boyfriend grin wickedly and I couldn't help but smirk when I heard the campers, Chiron, and Olympians gulp nervously. This is gonna be fun...

(Annabeth's POV)

We are so going to die judging from the wicked grin that Soul had on his face. We were just having a meeting about the upcoming war when Lord Chaos himself comes, offers us help by giving us his two personal assassins and 8 million of his soldiers, leave his assassins here, leave to go somewhere, then come back to warn us about the grudge that some of his soldiers, his son, and his son's girlfriend have a grudge against us. Yeah, we are going to die.


	4. The Good and the Bad Memories

*Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Here's another chapter! See! I'm so nice! Oh and I put Japanese in the story along with other languages.

Hermes: When are we appearing? And when do we get to talk to Per - Soul?

Me: SOON! SHEESH! Be happy I made this chapter!

Hermes: Wow, cranky much?

Me: *glares*

And now onto the story!

Chapter 4: The Good and the Bad Memories

(Iria's POV)

After Lord Chaos left us for the second time, Chiron left with the campers to go back to Camp Half-Blood. "Tamashī wa, wareware wa sore ni shitagaubeki ka?" I asked Soul, quietly. "Mada, watashi wa saisho no orinpikku senshu to hanashi o shitai to omoimasu." was my boyfriend's answer. Yeah, we're talking in Japanese and judging from the confused looks the Olympians were giving us, it looks like they have no idea what we are talking about. "Olympians, I would like a word." Soul said, coldly. I sighed, knowing that the 'talk' was going to take hours, so I took out my iPod and listened to my favorite K-Pop songs. Just because a girl's immortal, doesn't mean she can favorite kinds of songs. Without looking at my iPod, I pressed play and the English version "Stop Girl" by U-KISS started playing through my earbuds. The Olympians all looked at one another before conjuring a couch for Soul and me while they sat on their thrones. Soul sat down and I made myself at home on his comfy lap. As he and the Olympians began their talk, I sang along to the lyrics in my head and found myself looking back at my memories from when Soul first came till now.

[JD Relic] Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

_The first time that I have of Soul/Percy is I introduced myself to him in his room. I didn't know why, I was never one to be friendly, but I found out 11 years later. It was because I liked him._

[Hoon] Oh I'll be honest with you  
This really isn't over, no more, I'm so tired  
[Kiseop] Oh I'll wait a little so please don't cry  
[Eli] Time is ticking and the tears in your eyes tellin me goodbye

_After we met each other that day, we had become very close and good friends and I was excited when Lord Chaos requested me to train Soul to be an assassin like me. Instead of it being very hard and long, Percy came to be an better assassin than me._ _And throughout the time I trained him, if it was possible, I fell in love with him even more. But I knew that we couldn't be together. He was the son of Lord Chaos and I was simply an assassin. The only person, other than me, that knew about my feelings for Soul was my best friend, Litare, but she would never tell anybody._

[Kevin] Some days, I'll regret it  
Some days, I'll cry  
Today's the day that I'll be flyin away yeah  
[Soohyun] I'll give everything for you  
I'll love for you  
And now my heart is depleted but why are you hey hey

_The only regret I have was not confessing to Soul earlier. It was 11 years after Soul came that Lord Chaos gave me a mission to kill a Emperor in the Sector 8 Quadrant on a violent planet. The mission had been going well, but then, the Emperor somehow managed to see us and had his guard__s seize us. We managed to kill the guards, but out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the Emperor pounce at __Soul, who had his back turned, with a poison-tipped knife in his hand. Immediately, I took action - I pulled Soul out of the way and then, I felt the searing pain of the knife in my abdomen. I let out a strangled gasp of pain and the last thing I heard was roar of anger before I passed out from the pain._

[All] Stop girl in the name of love  
Stop girl in the name of love  
Stop girl in the name of love  
[Kevin] I know this isn't a dream, I know your love isn't real

_When I had woken up, I found myself staring at the white ceiling of the Infirmary in Lord Chaos's palace. I blinked a couple of times before I heard a groan on my right side. Turning my head slightly, I came face to face with an awake Soul. "Thank Dad, you're awake and okay!" he shouted as he hugged me, carefully and tightly at the same time. It felt so strange and so right when he hugged me. I returned his hug and breathed in his scent of fresh meadow grass and pine trees with a little bit of sea breeze. "Never do that to me again. I can't lose you." Soul said, his voice muffled a little bit since he buried his face in the crook of my neck. "It is my responsibility to protect you, Prince Soul. You are the Heir of Lord Chaos and therefore, my job to protect you at any cost." I replied. "I don't care, I love you and you are not to do it ever again." he stated as he lifted his head up and kissed me on the lips gently. _

[JD Relic] Yeah yeah yeah yeah

[Kiseop] And I know that this isn't love  
But we're not playing some game  
[Hoon] You know this too

_I had blushed ruby red and kissed him back after a couple of minutes. Then, he broke the kiss off and we stared into each other's eyes before he spoke "I love you, Iria. Please don't leave me." I nodded and that was the start of our relationship. Soon, we found out from Lord Chaos that we were soul-mates, the form of true love which was really rare, and we were allowed to go on the same missions with each other. However, we didn't tell any of the soldiers._

[Kevin] Some days, I'll regret it  
Some days, I'll cry  
Today's the day that I'll be flyin' away yeah  
[SooHyun] I'll give everything for you  
I'll love for you  
And now my heart is depleted but why are you hey hey

_It was a normal day for us as we walked around Lord Chaos's castle. Even though Lord Chaos gave me permission to call him 'father', I still called him by his given title. Then, a new soldier had walked by us and as he did, he groped my ass. I didn't even have to do anything - Soul did it for me. Soul had spun around and beat the living hell out of the soldier. And from that day forward, all the soldiers knew that I was taken and knew not to mess with me._

[All] Stop girl in the name of love  
Stop girl in the name of love  
Stop girl in the name of love  
[SooHyun] I know this isn't a dream, I know your love isn't real

_On our first anniversary, Soul had completely disappeared from the castle, but I wasn't worried. Instead, I smiled to myself as I looked at the glowing pendant that I held in my right hand. It was a large aquamarine in the shape of an oval with my name and his name carved onto it. It also had multiple enchantments on it that teleported him to wherever I was, shimmer into a picture of me whenever he wanted, and etc... I was walking over to Litare's room with Soul's present in a specially designed case that I created that rested in my pocket, listening to the Korean version of "Stop Girl" by U-KISS, when hands covered my eyes and Soul's voice whisper "Guess who?" I smiled before asking "Is it my boyfriend?" "Correct, my love." was all I heard before I was spun around and kissed by my soul-mate. "I wanna show you something." he said, his eyes twinkling with mischief. I arched an eyebrow but allowed him to blindfold me when he held out a long black silk scarf. And within seconds, he blindfolded me and guided me somewhere._

[Dongho] Now stop, now stop with this relationship  
We only call each other at night out of obligation  
All we say is "Good night" that's it  
There's nothing else to know in our sad relationship  
[Eli] Stop, sometimes you come on TV  
Watching you laugh as if nothing's wrong makes me wanna throw up  
You pretend to be different from me, pretend not to know anything  
You always pretend to be cool, now just stop

_When we reached our destination, Soul took off the blindfold and I marveled at what I saw - the garden of Lord Chaos's castle was completely transformed into a romantic of a picnic blanket with a basket and candles floating everywhere, rose petals strategically placed around the area, and an amazing view of the Universe. "Do you like it?" Soul asked from behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "This is so beautiful, Soul. How could I not love this?" I had replied as I continued marveling at the sight. Then, I felt Soul place something in my right hand. Bringing my right hand up, I saw a beautiful green and blue case with our names etched onto it. "Open it and I hope you like my gift." Soul murmured into my ear. I opened the box to see a gold pair of long and dangling earrings that had sapphires and emeralds. "These are very beautiful, Soul. Thank you." I said as I put the earrings on. Soul laughed gently before leading me over to the picnic blanket. "Wait, I need to give you yours." I said as we neared the blanket. Immediately, Soul stopped and closed his eyes after I asked him to. Then, I quietly slipped the pendant on his neck before giving him the okay to open his eyes._

[All] Stop girl in the name of love  
([Kevin] You know that we love each other)  
[All] Stop girl in the name of love  
Stop girl in the name of love  
[Soohyun] I know this isn't a dream, I know your love isn't real

_His beautiful sea green eyes lit up when they saw the pendant. "I will treasure this." was all he said before he kissed me passionately on the lips. That night was the best night ever - we ate our dinner, then laid beside each other as we watched the stars, and told each other "I love you" in different languages. And since I loved Korean pop music so much, Soul surprised me by telling me how much he loved me in Korean. I had stared at him in open-eyed wonder before kissing him firmly on the mouth when he told me that he learned Korean to surprise me. Gods, how could I not love him anymore when he did this for me?_

[Kevin] I know that you are struggling too  
But we still can't live without each other

_Throughout the rest of the years before we were given this mission to help the Olympians, we had grown even closer and closer. Our anniversaries were always different, they were never the same and they were always made specially by Soul. _

[Kevin] I know that you are struggling too  
But we still can't live without each other  
[All] Stop girl in the name of love

I was brought out of my memories when Soul connected us together in another link. 'It's time to leave, sweetheart.' he said. I pouted, but got up from my comfy seat on his lap. Then, with one final look at the Olympians, the two of us flashed ourselves to Camp Half-Blood. Nico, Thalia, some of the gods, and Chiron were waiting for us in a cabin that Lord Chaos created for us along with several other cabins and a couple of extras for our weapons as our soldiers landed. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Chiron said. "Thank you, Chiron." I said, politely. Then, I spun on my heel and began ordering the soldiers to put all the weapons away in the extra cabins before setting up their cabins. All the while, the female and male campers stared at me in wonder. "She's scary." I heard a girl mutter under her breath. Apparently, others did too as they agreed with her. Then, I heard Soul tell them that we will be training them along with some help from our troops (more like a lot of help) and that no camper is allowed to go inside any of our cabins unless they are admitted in. As the campers listened with rapt attention, I made my way inside the personal cabin Lord Chaos created for me and Soul and gestured for Chiron, Nico, Thalia, and the gods to follow me. Soon, Soul joined us after he slammed the door shut.

"Are you not going to reveal yourself to them?" I asked, amused as I took off my mask. The gods, Chiron, Nico, and Thalia seemed confused but then they grinned happily when Soul took his hood off. "PERCY!" Nico and Thalia shouted as they hugged Soul tightly. Soul laughed and hugged his favorite cousins back before hugging Chiron and the gods. "We haven't seen you in _**forever**_." said Apollo, dramatically as he hugged Soul. I laughed silently before walking over to Soul when he was released. "Allow me to introduce my girlfriend, Iria." Soul said as I smiled and waved happily at the group. Instead of silence, I was hugged and welcomed by them all. It was safe to say that we all had a lot of fun catching up.

Well, you got a new chapter! How was it? Horrible? Bad? Okay? Boring? Review and let me know!

*Mada, watashi wa saisho no orinpikku senshu to hanashi o shitai to omoimasu. = No, I want to talk to the Olympians first. *Tamashī wa, wareware wa sore ni shitagaubeki ka? = Soul, are we going to follow them?


	5. Training and Revealing

*Disclaimer: I don't own PJTO, but I do own Iria and the OCs.

Warnings: This chapter is rated M

Chapter 5: Training and Revealing

(Percy's POV)

I guessed it was about 4 in the morning when Iria and I woke up. Iria smiled at me, pecked my lips, and went to use the bathroom as I laid on our bed in our cabin and thought about what happened last night. Chiron, the gods, the goddesses, Nico, and Thalia were all so happy to see me alive, perfectly fine, and with a new girlfriend. Iria and Thalia had hitted it off immediately - the two had become best friends with the goddesses as they chatted with each other. Chiron, Nico, the gods, and I chatted about what had happened after I left the Camp. But the true highlight of our evening was when Luke Castellan, Silena Beauregard, Bianca di Angelo, and Charles Beckendorf showed themselves to them. Luke and Hermes had went into a private bedroom to chat as Silena and Charles chatted with the others. Nico and Bianca had spent most of the time chatting with each other. During the midst of all this, Iria caught my eye and nodded to confirm what I was thinking. She had sent a message to the three and invited them to come. Then, all of us went out to the pavilion for dinner. Instead of wishing for what we wanted to eat, Iria simply created a banquet for all the Campers and our troops as a sign of friendliness. After dinner, we had wished Chiron, the gods, the goddesses, Nico, and Thalia a good night before we left for our cabin. As we walked back, we passed Jacob, who was arguing with Annabeth. Iria and I shared a look before we ran the rest of the way.

Bringing myself out of my thoughts, I got up from the bed and went to prepare myself for the day after my girlfriend left the bathroom. 'I'm going to start training the troops.' Iria said, clearly inside my head as she left the cabin. 'Okay, be safe.' I replied. She gave me an exasperated look before darting out the door. Looking out a window, I saw her petite form jumping through the trees before landing on the roof of one of the cabins for the troops. Then, winking at me, she darted in through a window and woke up the troops for training. Chuckling, I went to shower and get dressed.

(Iria's POV)

Training the troops is fun - I scared the living hell out of them all when I woke them up by blowing an airhorn inside their room and effectively, waking all the troop cabins. Then, I simply ordered "Get dressed. Training begins in 1 hour." Then, I left them to go begin my training with my weapons. In the training area, I casted a spell that created warrior dummies to come to life and to attack me. I grabbed the end of the ribbon that was tied on my neck, pulled, and instantly had powerful and long whip. It was still a ribbon, but just unraveled to become a long strip of ribbon. Holding it tightly in my right hand, I flicked my wrist and the whip made the training dummies fly back a couple of feet away from me. Wrapping the whip around my neck, it turned back into a harmless ribbon. Then, I summoned my two katanas, Shi and Shinigami. Shi meaning "death" and Shinigami meaning "reaper" in Japanese. Running towards the dummies, I sliced and cut at them until they dissolved into nothing. "Well, my training's done." I said, out loud, although my voice was a bit muffled by my face mask. Just then, I heard slow clapping behind me. Instantly, I spun around and had a katana at the person's neck while my other katana was positioned to dive straight into their stomach. Turned out that the person was no one other than the bastard, Jacob. "Why are you here?" I snarled, my voice dripping with venom as I glared at him. He held his arms up in mock surrender as he answered cockily "I heard fighting, so I came out to see what was going on." I arched an eyebrow before letting my katanas disappear and letting him go. Rolling my eyes, I spun on my heel and walked away when he grabbed my hand. My eyes turned shocking hot pink as I directed waves of mental pain at him.

Screaming out at the sudden intense pain, he released me and collapsed onto his knees as he clutched at his head and screamed. By now, all the other campers, the troops, and Soul was here. 'What happened, my love?' Soul asked after he linked us up in a telepathy link. 'I was training when he heard me and then he grabbed my hand, so this is what's happening now.' I answered. "Will you release him?" Soul asked in my ear as he hugged me from behind. "Uh-uh." was I all said as I watched Jacob writhe in agony on the training ground. Sighing, Soul turned his head to the troops and ordered them to start training the campers before resting his chin on my shoulder while Jacob continued to scream. Chiron, Nico, Thalia, Hermes, Silena, Bianca, Annabeth, Charles, some of the gods, and Mr. D were watching Jacob suffer when Soul kissed me on the lips and leaving me in a daze. "Release him, please." Soul whispered. I blinked and Jacob was released from his agony as my eyes turned back to normal. "Aww...I was having fun watching him suffer." Thalia whined. "Come on, Pinecone Face, we gotta start training." Nico muttered as he dragged his sister and Thalia away. Silena, Charles, and Jacob followed them with smirks on their faces. Soul reluctantly released me as we all went to train the campers. I inwardly smirked to myself. Let the training begin.

*Time Skip (12:30 PM)*

We had been training the campers from 5 in the morning till now, with only a couple of mini-breaks and a breakfast break. The campers were in terrible shape and it was all because of Jacob. He hadn't been teaching them properly and in the end, my boyfriend got the honor of training him. We all stopped for a break when Percy began to train Jacob. I created chairs for the campers and troops while I created a throne for myself. Sitting on it, my habit of putting my right leg up on the edge happened and then, the training began. To say I died laughing was an understatement. To say that I died laughing my ass off was the statement of the century. For their first part of training, Percy wanted to see how well Jacob could use a sword. Jacob had went running at Soul, who side-stepped and Jacob had nearly landed on me had I not made my throne float 5 feet off the ground. Yeah, Soul's training with Jacob was very, very entertaining to say the least. Then after their training, we all went to the pavilion for lunch. That was when the worst argument started.

Luke had walked over to the table where Nico, Thalia, Mr. D, Soul, and I sat when Annabeth had whispered his name and ran to him. Only to be rejected. "How. Could. You." Luke snarled. Annabeth backed away from him with wide eyes. "I know it was a stupid thing for me to do, but I regret what I did now." Annabeth said, tears forming in her eyes. Soul sighed before linking us up in a telepathy link. 'You think my dad will mind me revealing myself?' he asked. "No, I don't." Lord Chaos answered for me as he arrived from flashing himself. "If you're revealing yourself, I might as well not wear my mask anymore." I murmured as I took my mask off. Immediately, all the male campers swarmed around me. All of them asking me to go out with them on dates and showering me with compliments. I arched an eyebrow in amusement as Soul pushed his way to me, grabbed my face gently, and kissed me right in front of them all. I smiled as we kissed then broke it off, so Soul could show himself to the campers. Slowly and dramatically, he lowered his hood as gasps rose from the campers as they saw the face of Percy Jackson, ex-son of Lord Poseidon, God of the Seas.

The campers all crowded around him, especially the girls. All the girls were chatting with each other about how muscular and handsome my boyfriend had become, especially with his new 8-pack. My left eye twitched in annoyance as I growled and stalked back to the cabin I shared with Soul. As I neared the cabin, I sensed a presence, a presence I knew belonged to Jacob. My right eye twitched and the next thing I knew, Jacob was screeching in pain and clutching his head as he rolled around on the ground. I rolled my eyes, released him, and slammed the cabin door shut as I stalked inside, grabbed a set of clothes, and went into the bathroom. As I stood in the shower naked, I let the water wash my body before manipulating it to turn into a large frozen sphere. Drawing back my arm and curling my right hand into a fist, I was about to punch it into little pieces when strong and muscular arms wrapped around me as a head rested on my shoulder. "Why are you so angry?" Soul whisper/asked in my right ear. "How did you get in here without me knowing?" I asked, my voice flat without any emotion. "I masked my presence from you by covering my scent." he answered. I blinked and made to move away and would've been able to had Soul not tighten his arms around me.

"You're jealous." Soul stated, calmly. "And if I am?" I retorted. Soul snarled and his grip tightened on me as I muttered "It's not like you weren't jealous either when the boys swarmed around me." "That was completely different." he protested. I snorted and tried to remove his arms, but couldn't. I could hear Soul smirk as he pressed me back against his naked body. "Forgive me, please?" he asked as he laid butterfly kisses on my neck, switching from the right side to left and back again. He knew that my neck was my weak spot and that was why he was doing it. I breathed heavily before letting out a tiny "Yes." Feeling his lips curl up into a smile against the skin of my neck, I let out a tiny squeak as he nipped at my sensitive skin. "How about we take this to the bed?" Soul asked me as he pressed open-mouthed kisses on my neck with little sucks and nips. I nodded once. Then Soul spun me around, lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist, and carried me to the bed as we made out along the way.

*3 hours later* (Percy's POV)

I laid on the bed as I watched my girlfriend sleep. Iria's head rested on my chest as the rest of her body curled up against the length of mine. Her beautiful black hair was spread out behind her head like a cascade of black silky feathers that contrasted beautifully with her snowy white and milky skin. Smirking down at her sleeping form, I couldn't remember how many times we had made love to one another. I let her continue to sleep as I pulled a blanket up to cover our naked bodies. The dark blue-purplish hickeys I left on Iria's neck were going to be surprising for the campers tomorrow, the troops, on the other hand, would only roll their eyes since this was normal. I can only shake my head as I remembered all the other times we had made love to one another. It had started after our 3rd anniversary, Iria had told me that she had several spells on her self, from when her parents were still alive, that would allow her to not be able to have children unless she wanted to. That was a good thing, we couldn't be parents now, especially with our jobs, positions, and the war that we were in now. I had made a deal with Iria - the deal was that we wouldn't have children until she wanted to and only then, it would be her decision and he would support her in any way possible. Looking at an alarm clock on the dresser next our bed, I saw that it was about to be 4PM. I frowned as I realized that we didn't eat lunch. A knock at the door startled me from my thoughts. Quickly and silently, I left Iria in the bed as I dressed in a black wife beater, black shorts, and a pair of sandals before opening the door. Outside the door stood Chiron and Annabeth.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked Chiron. "I was wondering if you could tell your troops to continue training the campers, but tell them not to be too harsh on the campers." Chiron said. "Okay. I'll tell them immediately." I replied. Chiron nodded before walking away and leaving me alone with Annabeth. "What is it you want?" I asked Annabeth, my voice slightly cold. "I just wanted to apologize for what I did and I hope that we can be friends again." Annabeth answered, her regret showing in her eyes. I let out a heavy sigh before saying "You will always be my first love, but I've moved on from you. I will give you this chance to redeem yourself to me, but try anything and I will let Iria kill you." Annabeth nodded then left as I shut the door and made my way back to my soul-mate.

A/N: How was this chapter? Terrible? Okay? Good? Review and let me know! I will do my best to update as much as I can and I hope you all will enjoy the story!


	6. The First Attack

*Disclaimer: I don't own PJTO, but I do own Iria and the OCs.

Warnings: This chapter is rated M

Chapter 6: The First Attack

(Iria's POV)

I woke up with a soft groan when I noticed the loss of warmth from the body that was beside mine. Blinking sleepily, I sat up in the bed with the sheets tangled around my body. "Awake already?" I heard Soul's voice murmur from behind me. "Watashi wa jūyōna nanika o ketsujō shimashita ka?" I asked, my voice soft and quiet. "Besides me giving Annabeth another chance to redeem to herself, nothing, my sweet." he answered as he gently lifted me onto his lap after he sat down. "I'm not surprised." I murmured as I rested my head on his shoulder. I let out a yawn as my eyelids grew heavier and started to drop. "It's nearly time for dinner, Ria, don't go back to sleep." Soul said, nuzzling my neck. "I don't care. I'm sleepy." I stated as I started to drift back to sleep. I heard Soul sigh before asking me "If I give you Pocky after dinner, will you stay awake?" I instantly perked up when he said "Pocky." "Where's the Pocky?" I demanded as I lifted my head and stared at him. "Don't worry, love. I'll give it to you after dinner." was the reply I got. "Go wash up and get ready for dinner. I'm gonna go check on the troops and campers." Soul continued as he sat me on the bed and left the cabin. As soon as he left, I headed to the bathroom and took a shower. I lathered my body with my favorite vanilla orange and rose body wash and washed my hair with sweet pea shampoo and conditioner as I stood under the shower head, thinking about the perfect way to get revenge on Soul. I am the kind of person that is "you-do-something-to-me-I'll-do-something-to-you." Just then, I got the perfect idea. The girls were drooling over his body, so the boys will be drooling over mine. A wicked evil smirk spread across my lips as I finished showering.

Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped myself tightly in my fluffy black and gold towel as I got a dark purple tank top, a red and gold bra and panty set from Victoria's Secret, and a pair of blue denim shorts. After I put all my clothes on, I checked myself in the mirror. The tank top stopped at my stomach and it showed my tattoo of 2 intertwined roses that slanted from my left side to my right side, and the blue denim shorts ended at mid-thigh. Smirking to myself, I looked over myself one more time and slipped on a pair of black flats before leaving the cabin. As soon as I was in their view, all the male campers stopped what they were doing and began to drool over my body. I smiled at them as I skipped over to where Soul was and whispered into his ear "Revenge is sweet." Then, I kissed his cheek and went to chat with Thalia and Silena as they trained together. "Sweetie, what's with the outfit?" Silena asked as she ducked below to avoid Thalia's punch. "Soul made me jealous earlier, so I'm making him jealous back." I answered as I watched the two train. "How's the revenge going so far?" Thalia asked, her voice full of curiosity. "Well, the male campers can't take their eyes off of me and Soul is getting jealous because of how the boys are mentally undressing me." I replied, my voice cunning and sly. The three of us shared a look before bursting into giggles. "Come on, you guys can skip this training lesson. Let's go have a girl-time walk/chat." I said as I dragged the two away from the training grounds.

Walking around Camp Half-Blood, we visited the other cabins, Chiron, and the other gods. Our first stop was the Aphrodite cabin and as soon as we stepped in, all the girls glared at me. I blinked before looking over to Silena and Thalia and asking "What did I do?" Then, the girls exploded in a flurry of questions that ranged from "How'd you get your body to be like that?" to "Give me a make-over please!" "Uhh..." was all we said as we high-tailed it out of there. When we finally stopped running, we all leaned against a random cabin and gasped for breath. "I...am...never...going...in...there...again." I gasped out as I struggled to regain my breath. "Second that." Thalia and Silena said once they caught their breath. Just then, we heard the signal for an attack. An evil smile made its way across my lips as I looked to the girls and said "Enjoy the show." Then, I dashed to where the attack was.

A group of Minotaurs, Scythian Dracanae, Hydras, and Gryphons were at the edge of the forest with Kronos leading the attack. Soul stood several feet away from them but backed away when I sent him a message to back away. I stood in his place and summoned my scythe, Lady Death from my endless supply of weapons that could only be summoned by my magical powers (A/N: Google up "ririchiyo demon scythe" and the scythe there is what Lady Death looks like). Kronos sneered down at me as he laughed "You?! A little girl challenge me?!" My right eye twitched and Lady Death's blade glowed red. Then, before anyone could blink, I had sliced Kronos and his group all in half with Lady Death's attack - Killer Wave. I stood in the middle of where the army had once stood and let Lady Death go back to the other weapons. I turned around and skipped back to Soul as the campers stared at me in awe, fear, and respect. Soul wrapped an arm around me as the campers and troops followed us. Along the way, Soul and I had a very interesting conversation.

'What did you do this for?'

'You made me jealous yesterday, so this is revenge.'

'It's not my fault the girls were drooling over me!'

'You're the one who was showing off your body!'

'I didn't know the girls were going to drool over me!'

'Yes, you did. Stop lying.'

'Will you change out of those clothes?'

'No.'

'Onegai?'

'Īe*.'

'S'il vous plaît?*'

'Aucun.*'

Soul sighed as he tightened his arm around me and lowering his head to my right ear. "I still don't see why you were jealous about that." he whispered gently before kissing the area behind my ear. "And I don't understand why you got jealous when the boys were drooling over my body." I retorted. "Change your clothes." Soul demanded. I shook my head and darted over to where Silena and Thalia were. "What's new?" I asked. "Nothing much." they replied. Just then, Jack, a troop member, came up to me and reported the status of how the training with the campers was going. "The campers are learning quickly and are able to defend themselves properly as well as attacking their opponents." he reported. I nodded before thanking him. He nodded back at me and ran over to Soul to Soul about the report. During Jack's report, I noticed that Thalia couldn't stop staring at him and Jack couldn't help but stare back at her. However, I wasn't the only one to notice - Silena and Soul had noticed too. "We need a girls sleep over tonight." I murmured to Silena. "If this is about getting Thalia and Jack together, count me in." she replied. Out of the corner of right eye, I saw Soul nod to let me know that I could use our cabin for the sleepover and he would just ignore us. I let Silena know and asked her to tell Thalia before I walked back over to Soul.

As soon as I reached Soul, he arched an eyebrow at me. "I'll change my clothes since you're letting me use the cabin for the sleepover." I said. "So, now you change them." he muttered. I glared at him playfully before kissing his lips, to which he responded back. Breaking the kiss, I winked at him and dashed to our cabin to change into a red v-neck shirt and a black mini-ruffle skirt. A jealous Soul was an entertaining Soul.

*Watashi wa jūyōna nanika o ketsujō shimashita ka? = Did I miss anything important?

*Onegai? = Please

*Īe = No

*s'il vous plaît? = Please?

*Aucun = No

A/N: How was this chapter? Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciated that and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! In the future, I will be working on some Harry Potter fanfics and some other fanfics for other fandoms.


	7. A Hurt Iria

*Disclaimer: I don't own PJTO, but I do own Iria and the OCs.

Warnings: Cursing

A/N: To everyone who enjoyed "Keeper of My Heart", I'm sorry for deleting it. But because of a review left by an anonymous user, it hurt me deeply and making me change my decision to keep it as a story. Instead, I will be working on some new summaries for upcoming stories and this story only. After this story is finished, I promise to re-upload "Keeper of My Heart" again. I'm sorry that you guys have to put up with the mistakes in the story, but I will make the stories better. If you guys want, I'll post the summaries on my profile for you guys to check out, but that's for you guys to decide. I could care less. By the way, this chapter will be based off of how I felt when I read the review for "Keeper of My Heart." If I used your actual name in the story, my bad. I don't know who has what name and all.

Chapter 7: An Hurt Iria

(Percy's POV)

After Iria had left to change, I continued to train the campers with the troopers. When I saw Iria again, I noticed something off. She wasn't acting like herself - happily and bubbly. 'What happened?' I asked her. 'I'll show you later.' was the reply I received. I frowned and watched her talk to Thalia and Silena. Then, I continued training the campers until it was time for dinner. Once I sat down, Iria was in my lap with her head on my shoulder and her arms wrapped around my neck. That was when I smelt it - the smell of salt water. Meaning tears. I looked down at Iria and sure enough, she was crying silently with her eyes closed tightly. I pursed my lips tightly, before standing up and carrying Iria back to our cabin bridal-style. If Iria's depressed or sad, no one knows how long she will stay that way. I couldn't help but glare at the memory of the first time I had seen her like this.

*Flashback*

_The first time this had happened was when I had discovered her fondness for writing her own stories and fanfictions, and reading other fanfictions. She had such a guilty look on her face when I discovered her, but her look quickly turned into sadness when she read something on her laptop. Worried, I had rushed over to her side and read what she had read. "Your story sucks. You have so many grammar mistakes. How does this character able to do this? Make it clearer. What was the point of you writing this story when you can't write? And you call yourself a writer. - Anonymous" was what I read before I saw red. Even though I didn't care about what Iria liked to do during her free time, no one can talk about my Iria that way. Iria had fled from the room to hide in mine when she saw my angered state. That was when all hell broke loose. I tossed everything out of my way as I hacked the anonymous account and tracked the asshole to his place. Where was the asshole? He was at his bedroom in his mother's house that was in Chicago, Illinois on Earth. Within the blink of an eye, I had teleported myself there and scared the living hell out of the asshole. My nose wrinkled in disgust as my eyes landed on the boy, who was sitting on the floor with wide eyes staring up at me. "W-Wh-Who are you?" he asked, shakily. My lips curled up into a cold and cruel sneer when the asshole peed his pants. "Who I am is something you don't need to know." I stated, coldly as I stared down at the boy. I looked around the room in disgust as posters of naked girls hung from the ceiling to the walls. Then, I heard the asshole stand up and charge at him. Without doing much, I turned around and pinned him down on the floor with a silver knife. "What's your name?" I asked, my voice casual and light. "T-T-Terence Parker." the boy answered. "Well, Terence, did you know that what you wrote about my girlfriend's story hurt her deeply?" I asked, menacingly. The boy shook his head rapidly before crying out "It was meant as a joke! I swear it!" I arched an eyebrow and stared at him. "Do you know what bullying is? Do you know that words can hurt people very much?" I snarled. He stood up shakily from where he was on the floor and answered "I do know about bullying and how words can hurt others." I continued to stare at him, my confusion clear in my eyes. "You know how it feels then?" I continued asking. He nodded as he trembled in fear. "Then why do you do it to others?" I asked, confusion in my voice. "To make myself feel better." he answered. That was all he said before I stated my threat cold and clear to him. "You do this again and you can bet your ass that I'll be back to kill you." Then, I had teleported myself back to my room where I comforted my hurt soul-mate. _

*Flashback End*

I sat down on our bed with Iria wrapped tightly in my embrace. "Shh, it's alright, sweetheart." I cooed softly in her ear. "It hurts." she said, simply as she burrowed her face into my chest. "I know, love, I'm sorry I can't do anything to make it go away." I crooned as I rocked her back and forth. Soon, her crying subsided and she calmed down enough to fall asleep. 'She will never be hurt by this again.' I vowed to myself as I laid Iria gently on the bed and covered her with a blanket.

A/N: I'm sorry that it was short, but I just needed to get my injured feelings across. I promise to make the next chapter longer than the others.


	8. Never Piss Soul Off

*Disclaimer: I don't own PJTO, but I do own Iria and the OCs.

Warnings: Cursing

Chapter 8: Never Piss Soul Off

(Jacob's POV)

It has been about 4 days since Soul and his extremely hot girlfriend came to Camp Half-Blood. I was and still am pissed because Soul stole my spotlight and his girlfriend is extra hot and not with me. I want Iria; she belongs with me and not with Percy. Currently, I was training with Luke while Iria and Soul observed our fighting skills on the sidelines with Chiron. Iria was wearing a big t-shirt and short denim jeans that barely covered her butt on with a pair of black flats while Percy was shirtless and only had a pair of shorts on with a pair of sneakers. As Luke tried to strike me in the side, I parried the blow with my sword and caught Iria's eye. She looked extremely bored and wanted to go back to her cabin, but I decided to show off. "Can we stop for a minute?" I asked Luke. He narrowed his eyes, but nodded his consent. I nodded my head back at him and took off my shirt to show my six-pack and abs. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Iria roll her eyes and whisper something into Percy's ear. What she said caused him to burst into laughter and kiss her cheek swiftly. Iria smirked when the other girls glared at her and glared back at them with enough fire to destroy several cities. "You're so mean to them." Soul said loudly as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Iria stopped glaring at the girls and blinked innocently at him before innocently saying "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Soul simply rolled his eyes before shouting "Campers, Iria and I will be helping with the training!" I could feel myself smirk when Iria made her way over to me. "Soul wants me to train you." was all she said before she took off her shirt to show that she had a tight-fitting tank top on underneath her t-shirt. "Don't worry, baby, I'll go easy on you." I said as I looked her over. Iria arched an eyebrow as her scythe appeared in her hands. Spinning it around in her right hand, she smirked at me and said "I think it should be me saying that." Then before I could blink, Iria charged at me with several jabs to my body. Gasping at the pain, I doubled over and clutched my stomach before I glared at her with angry eyes. She looked at me and said "I told you so." That pissed me off. I picked my sword up from where I dropped it when she jabbed me and charged at her. She dodged al my attacks and swept my feet out from under me when I left an opening. Giggling, her scythe disappeared and a sword appeared in her left hand. I glared at her and shouted "You're cheating!" She blinked and tilted her head to side before asking "I am?" She turned around when Soul came up behind her and kissed him. Seeing the opportunity, I picked my sword and jabbed Iria roughly in the side. What I didn't expect was the blood that flowed out of the wound. Iria gave a sharp gasp of pain before she collapsed onto the ground.

At once, Soul dropped to his knees and scooped her up bridal style and carried her to the infirmary. As he carried her away, everybody else followed them and gave me dirty looks and glares along the way. I went last and guilt ate at me as I walked slowly to the infirmary. It wasn't supposed to be like this. 'Iria wasn't supposed to be this seriously injured!' I yelled at myself. Now, I have no chance with her. I was about to enter the infirmary when Soul saw me. As his eyes laid on me, I braced myself for the worst. Soul stood up from where he sat next to Iria's bed and stalked over to me before punching me harshly in the stomach. Even though I knew he was strong, his strength seemed to have tripled as I gasped at the pain. "How. Dare. You. Hurt. Iria." Soul growled out through clenched teeth as he punched over and over again in the stomach. Weakly, I replied "This wasn't supposed to happen." If it was possible, Soul's eyes darkened in anger as he dragged me away from the infirmary and back to the training grounds.

Once we reached the training grounds, Soul threw me on the ground before tossing me a random sword and shield. "We end this now." Soul stated calmly as he drew his sword and got a shield. I stood up shakily and took up the sword and shield as Soul charged at me. Surrounding us, I could see the others crowding around us. As Soul tried to jab me, I heard the Sirena bitch say "This is the third time that Soul's ever been this mad." Third time only?! I gulped nervously and continued to try to dodge Souls' jabs and attacks as Luke murmur amused "The last two times were not pretty. The first time ended with several dead troopers and the second time ended with a dead army from some kingdom on some planet in the farther galaxies." DEAD TROOPERS?! DEAD ARMY?! I am going to be dead. However, it turns out that I was wrong. As I tried to dodge one of Soul's attacks, I tripped and fell onto the ground. Above me, Soul raised his sword and was about to finish me when I heard my dad's voice. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Dad shouted angrily as he came into my view. Soul raised his head and I could hear my dad gasp in shock.

(Poseidon's POV)

I couldn't help but gasp in shock when I saw my son's face glare at me. My Percy wasn't dead. Percy was alive. "What do you want, Poseidon?" Percy sneered out as he put his sword away and tossed his shield far away. "P-P-Percy, you're alive!" I managed to stutter out. Percy stopped glaring at me as a teenage girl came up behind him and hugged his side gently. "Anata wa bujidesu ka? Anata wa hoka no kenri ga arimasu ka?" Percy asked the girl as he wrapped his left arm around the girl. The girl nodded and pecked his cheek swiftly before turning to look at Jacob and me. Blinking in confusion, she turned back around and asked Soul what was going on. "I kinda flipped out at Jacob and was about to kill him when Poseidon arrived." Percy answered, quietly. The girl rolled her eyes and sighed before shaking her head in exasperation and asking "Do you really need to kill Jacob?" At her question, Percy whipped his head to stare at her before answering "He hurt you!" "And I am perfectly fine. You can kill Jacob after the war. Remember what your dad said?" the girl countered. "Just for you, Iria, just for you." Percy grumbled. IRIA?! The girl was IRIA?! Then, that would mean that PERCY IS SOUL?! My son was in front of me all this time?! I guess that it was too much for me before I fainted.

A/N: I'm sorry about the late update! I was finishing up some mistakes and the thingy wouldn't let me access my account again this morning. Again, I'm sorry! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me a review!


	9. Thank You Everybody

Hi Everybody! I just wanted to take this time to thank you all for your support and love that let me write the stories ans latest chapters. I really didn't expect so many of you to like them and all, but I was and still am really touched that this happened. I hope you all will continue to like and enjoy the future chapters to come! And I promise to have a special chapter for all my stories tomorrow. Thank you everybody and I wish you all a Happy New Year!

(Yea, I was crying earlier for no reason...don't ask cause I don't know the answer why)


	10. A Family Reunion?

*Disclaimer: I don't own PJTO, but I do own Iria and the OCs.

Warnings: Cursing

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry it's so short!

Chapter 9: A Family Reunion?

(Sally's POV) (A/N: Bet y'all didn't see this one coming!)

It has been so long since I was turned into a immortal being by Lord Chaos as a favor to my son. Paul, sadly, died before he could become an immortal like me in a car crash. Sure, I was upset. But what'a important now is that my son is at that godforsaken camp with his unconscious biological asshole father. I was furious as I stalked to Lord Chaos's office and ripped open the door. Lord Chaos took one look at me and gulped. God, he should be damn scared of me. "Yes, Miss Sally?" he asked meekly as I glared at him. "Send me to where Percy is. Now." was all I said before Lord Chaos nodded and teleported me there.

As soon as I got hold of my surroundings, I realized I was in an infirmary with the troopers, campers, Iria, and Percy. I looked down and saw Poseidon sleeping. Next to him, Iria and Percy were chatting quietly. That was when everyone realized I was there. "Mom!" Percy shouted as he and Iria hugged me. "What's his mother doing here?" I heard the campers whisper to one another. Then, I looked around before I saw her. The bitch who had hurt my precious child. Annabeth Chase. She gulped nervously when my eyes landed on her, but the boy next to her glared at me. As if his timing could be any worse, Poseidon woke up and shouted my name in happiness. His happiness soon turned into fear as I narrowed my eyes accusingly at him. "Soul and Iria stay here with me and Poseidon. Whoever the hell is Jacob stay as well. The rest of you leave!" I seethed and everyone scrambled to obey me. What can I say? I can be such a cruel woman when I want and need to be.

"Now, Sally-" Poseidon began, but I cut him off with a slap to the face. The sound seemed to echo in the now empty infirmary as Percy, Iria, and Jacob stared with wide eyes. "You dare slap my husband?!" a voice shrieked at the doorway. We all turned around to see no one other than Amphitrite with Triton in human forms. "Shut up, bitch." Iria said coldly as she cuddled into Soul's side. I smiled warmly at my new daughter and thanked her before turning back to Poseidon. "I'm so sorry about what I did, Sally. But I have truly regretted it ever since I spoke the words." Poseidon said, his eyes pleading with me. "Sorry doesn't cut it. You pushed your own son away. He disappeared. You never looked for him. And you think sorry will make us forget about it?!" I shrieked, angrily. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Triton make his way over to Percy and say "Your mother is scary." Iria and Percy looked at each other and burst into laughter before simultaneously saying "You have no idea."

Amphitrite placed a hand on my shoulder and asked "What are you talking about?" I saw red from that one simple question. His own wide didn't even know about what he did?! The bastard was going to die. "It is fairly simple, Queen Amphitrite." Iria answered for me. "About 500 years ago, Dad said some really cruel words and dearest brother, Jacob, did something that ended up making me leave Camp and disappear." Percy explained, casually as Iria took out her iPod and began to listen to her music. "YOU DID WHAT?!" Amphitrite roared. I backed away from them and stayed with my son and daughter where they were as Amphitrite screamed at Poseidon. Damn...that woman has a pair of lungs!

It wasn't until much later that she stopped screaming bloody murder and left with a goodbye at us. Triton seemed torn between staying here with us and going back with his mother. Apparently, his mother noticed too because she said "You can stay for a few hours, Triton." Triton cheered as Iria and Percy dragged him away. I gave one last glare to Poseidon and was teleported back to Lord Chaos's castle.


End file.
